


Manager Princess, After Hours [Iwaizumi Hajime]

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Haikyuu! Manager-Chan Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, NSFW, Sexy Times, Smut, also a brief mention of wanting children, but nothing too explict about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled tiredly, then pulled you around to face him, giving you a lingering kiss.<br/>"The trying is the best part."<br/>You returned his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.<br/>"It's my favorite part, too."<br/>Two kisses. Three kisses. Four kisses. <br/>Now, he doesn't seem as tired anymore.</p>
<p>A brief one-shot of the reader, formally Seijoh's Manager, now married to Iwaizumi. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manager Princess, After Hours [Iwaizumi Hajime]

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be made for his birthday, but I unfortunately couldn't finish it on time. Hopefully you all can forgive me for finishing this so past his birthday.

He was tired, that much was obvious. Even from here, you could see his tense shoulders, his slacked posture, and his dragging feet. All of that didn't stop you from going towards him, however, and taking his face in both of your hands, rubbing your thumbs against his cheekbones and feeling the beginnings of prickly stubble. He smiles tiredly, closing his dark eyes and relishes in your soft touch. You stand up straighter, kissing him lightly with a gentle smile. Of course, this close, you could still smell the smokiness in his hair.

"Welcome home, Hajime," you greeted, taking him into your arms as he did the same, feeling his rough, warm hands through your clothes. "Long day?"

"The longest," he chuckled. "The guys at the station had a party for me, and Shittykawa wouldn't stop sending me happy birthday texts all day. Can't believe he still insists on doing that, even to this day. We're not kids anymore."

Some years apart had soften up your Hajime towards his childhood friend, which made you smile.

But just the bare minimum of softening up, of course. Can't have the former volleyball captain thinking his friend had gone completely soft. 

At least according to Hajime.

"How is he doing? I don't think I've seen much of him since the wedding." Out of all of your former high school teammates, Oikawa had been the one to most keep in touch, much to Hajime's dismay. Even in his heart of hearts he knows you love him dearly, he couldn't help being a little peeved at Oikawa when he was being more flirty with you than necessary, always making it a point to make sure Oikawa knew that you were his, first as his girlfriend, then fiance, and finally now as his wife. That much hadn't changed since high school, at least.

"Living the dream. Parties all day every day, different girl every night, plays as much volleyball as he wants, no rules, no responsibilities," he pauses, "at least according to him."

You giggled. You both knew that it wasn't like that, and Oikawa was likely lying. 

"Truthfully, I think he's finally starting to settle down. Keeps talking about meeting this cute girl that won't take his shit and he's in love. And how proud he is of Takeru, how he's going to Aoba Johsai this year. And on the volleyball team, as a first year starter, naturally."

"He must've been over the moon when he heard that." You helped him slip out of his jacket, feeling his tense shoulders.

"Of course. He wouldn't shut up about it for about an hour before I finally turned my phone off."

You lightly smile, rubbing and kneading his shoulders, hearing him softly sigh in relief.

"I guess I should turn mine off as well? Before he get the idea to tell me about too?"

"A-ah," he sighed in agreement as you found a particularly stubborn knot. He flinched when you touched it. "He hasn't been texting you about... you know."

"Not as much as he used to. And I always reassure him that he'll be the first to know. After you, of course."

He grumbled under his breath, something along the lines of 'that idiot, he has no patience,' 'He just wants to be an uncle again,' and 'that dumbass' You smile and lean up, kissing his neck.

"Just have to keep trying and have a little faith, Hajime. That's all."

He smiled tiredly, then pulled you around to face him, giving you a lingering kiss.

"The trying is the best part."

You returned his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"It's my favorite part, too."

Two kisses. Three kisses. Four kisses. 

Now, he doesn't seem as tired anymore, lifting you up with practiced ease. You quietly gasp in surprise, soon followed by an equally soft giggle.

"I was just about to start dinner."

"We'll order takeout later."

"Hajime!" you playfully teased him, hanging on tightly as he carried you across the room.

"It's my birthday. I'll do what I want." He lowered you down enough so that your foreheads touched, your noses barely brushing. "And what I want is my lovely lady this evening. Is that a more acceptable answer, Mrs. Iwaizumi?" 

"Hajime!" he knew how much you didn't like being called Mrs. It made you feel old, you've told him countless times. Yet he still continued to tease you with it, ever since the day you accepted his proposal.

"You married me, so I can call you whatever I want. And you are Mrs. Hajime Iwaizumi, officially."

"And you know how much I hate being called that-!"

He nibbled quietly on your neck, stopping you in your tracks from surprise.

"I'm the dirty old man today. So no more talk of you getting old. I'm already ahead of you, [Name]-chan~." He continued his gentle assault on your neck, tenderly kissing when he bit down too hard, earning several shivers and quiet pants from you.

Finally, when Hajime reached his destination, he sets you on your feet and his hands started roaming your waist and sides, his rough hands reveling in the softness of you under your shirt. Your lips never left his, your fingers tangling in his hair, your fingernails raking his scalp. He growled his approval.

His hands soon became too greedy and pulled your shirt up, parting your lips briefly with a rush of air. Only briefly, as he returned to kissing once your shirt was over your head and discarded somewhere on the floor. He would have returned to his worshiping of you with his hands, had your hands hadn't been wandering on their own. Your first pass over found your hands dragging down his chest, slowly, and tantalizingly low.

"Hrn.... [Name]..." You could have sworn you heard him whine when your hands went higher and under his shirt, as if disappointed. 

"Someone's impatient," you breathed, tugging his shirt under his arms, lightly pushing them upwards.

"Fucking tease," he growled, complying with you and lifting his arms up. You gave him a chaste kiss once the fabric was over his head.

"Patience is a virtue, Hajime-!" He grabbed both of your hands in his, holding them above your head and kissed you fervently, sighing. 

He set your hands on his shoulders as his hands came to your middle again, his thumbs digging underneath your bra, relishing in their warmth and just the way they moved under his thumbs, even while constrained. He grew impatient again, moving his hands behind you, deftly unhooking the silky fabric, and kissed your shoulder as he pulled it down your arms.

"H-Hajime..."

He kissed the delicate skin of your underarm, moving his fingers down so slowly to trace the curve of your naked breasts. As if teasing you, you could only rest your elbows on his shoulders as he lowered himself to kiss just above your breasts, right before the split. Your heart was racing against his lips, each beat hard and pulsing. Even your quick breathing brought you closer to him, over and over, his breath hot against your sternum. You gasped in surprised when he pinched your side, when did his hand even get there.

"My [Name]..." his breathy exhale tingled between your breasts, "so soft... so sweet..."

Your hands were in his hair again, your fingers curling and digging in, desperate for something to hold. They moved down to his shoulders, digging and scratching while one of his hands cupped your breast to his mouth, slowly working his way to the tip. His other hand supported the small of your back, keeping you at the perfect angle to dig your fingers into his back. His teeth gently teased your breast, a small bite making you cry out and claw him, making him shudder. He was shaking when he gingerly kissed the bite mark, suckling the side in apology.

"H-Hajime..." you panted, giving your own kind of physical apology, your fingers gently rubbing the crescents left by your nails, earning you more shuddering from your loving husband.

"Patience... is a what now..." he muttered huskily, his hands eagerly tugged at your pants now, feeling their tight grip on your hips. If he had the thought, he would pull down both your pants and your underwear at the same time. But you had worn your button up jeans today. Pulling them down so crassly would undoubtedly hurt you, something Hajime is not too keen on doing. Ripping your clothes to get to you was one thing, hurting you while destroying your clothes was an entirely different matter.

Instead, he kept his nose between your breasts, one hand still supporting your back, while the other ventured lower, slipping two finger between your jeans and came agonizingly close to your tip, teasing you at the very edge. You gasped and whined with need.

"So... so hot..."

Your hand gripped his upper arm supporting you, digging in again when his fingers lightly rubbed your tip. He growled when you clawed him again, his hand accidentally slipping lower than intended and slipping into your folds, making you cry and moan his name.

"Ha... Hajime..."

"So... so wet for me al-already... huh, [Name]?" He teased.

Well, two can play at that game, your addled brain thought. Keeping a steady grip on his arm, one of your hands slipped free, sliding gracefully down his abdomen to the lip of his pants and belt. His breath hitched in his throat.

"[N-Name]...."

Instead of repeating his actions, however, your hand stayed on the outside, your hands teasing his zipper down to his tight crotch instead, pressing down just enough to make him growl and shudder in your hand. You could feeling his hips twitching.

"Playing with fi-fire there... [Name]."

One more touch had him saying otherwise. 

Without another word, you were up in his arms and over his shoulder, fireman style this time. This trip much shorter as he laid you on the bed, crawling on top of you and began to eagerly kiss you and working his way down to your pants, fumbling with the buttons and zipper. You swallowed hard, wistfully panting his name. 

"Ha-Hajime..." He smiles wolfishly once he finally succeeds, pulling both your pants and underwear off in one swift motion.

"Finally getting better at this, babe." You gave a breathy laugh. He had such a hard time with your wedding dress on your honeymoon back then, he was almost tempted to fuck you in the dress and just the dress. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that dress was so thick and heavy, he had a hard time getting to you underneath all those silky layers. It was one of your favorite memories and it never failed to make you laugh.

Luckily, Hajime's hasn't had to take off that many layers off you since then, something you're sure he's glad for.

He sat for a moment, admiring you with a soft smile on his face. He rubbed your leg comfortingly, his eyes warm. Before long, however, he broke eye contact with you and began to undo his belt and pants. You sat up to help him, earning some quiet groans when you came 'too close'. 

You cupped his jaw, giving him another long, drawn out kiss. His lips never strayed from yours, even as he struggled out of his pants and boxers. Once he was free, he kicked them both off the bed and laid you down on the sheets, positioning himself above you.

"Ready for this, [Name]?" he said quietly, a groan escaping as he came achingly close to your heat, your body practically screaming for him.

With a frantic nod, his lips returned to yours once again, full of love and longing. Finally, after what felt like forever, you felt him slip inside of you, making you cry out into his mouth, only being released when he couldn't breathe, his chest heaving along with yours.

"Feels... feels alright?" 

"Y-yeah. Feels alright."

"Good." His voice was hoarse and tight. It was hard for him to hold on this long. He never regrets it, however, if it's for you.

And then his hips started rocking. And you were gasping and moaning to his rhythm, each thrust forward making your cries higher and louder. He grunted and moaned in response to your cries, sweating pouring down his forehead. Your fingers tightened against your bedsheets, squirming against him as your hips fell into rhythm.

"Still... still so tight around me, [Name]."

You were breathing heavily, panting.

"Still feels good though," he reassured you, giving a particularly loud groan when he twitched inside of you, making you tighten around him. 

"Ha-Hajime..."

"I know babe, I know." His hand shakily brushed your hair back, one of his eyes closing because of the effort. His other hand, balancing on his elbow, slipped under the small of your back, giving a new angle to his thrusting, making you scream louder.

"There, there, Hajime!!" He didn't need to be told twice, adjusting himself one more time and hitting your new favorite spot, harder and faster with each thrust.

"Hajime... Hajime.... ah, Hajime!!"

He was losing his rhythm now, his breathing heavy and labored.

"C'mon, [Name]! C'mon!"

You were screaming his name, thrusting against him with all your might, and he was calling your name just as loudly and desperately, his voice cracking at some points.

Finally, with one particularly hard thrust, you felt sweet, sweet release, filling you with such a light feeling. Hajime wasn't too far behind, coming hard with an echoing yell, covering both of you in cum.

Hajime didn't seem to care much, only extracting himself with the gentlest of motions, making you mewl and shudder once he was gone. And then, he gracefully flopped onto the other side of the bed, his chest moving up and down rapidly.

Still covered and against your better judgment, you crawled towards him, flopping next to him just as gracefully. He wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your sweat-soaked hair. You smiled up at him.

"...So, how does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Sounds great, babe. Means I'll have to steal your bathrobe again, though." You giggled.

"Why can't I steal yours?"

"No way in hell I'm letting my wife answer the door in my bathrobe smelling like sweat and sex. Besides, can you even move right now?"

A small twinge of pain gave him his answer. 

Instead, he sighed quietly and pulled you closer, nuzzling his nose into you. You smiled into his shoulder, holding him close too.

"Happy Birthday, Hajime."

"Ah. Thanks, [Name]."


End file.
